Reflection
by Atomshipping
Summary: Tom tells us about how he and Allan got together. Allan/Tom.


**A/N: Written for a 100 themes challenge, this is number 46: Reflection. I guess warning for Tom's speech. As in how he talks. Not what he says.**

* * *

I guess it was because he's always been so bold. Aside from the physical attraction, I always liked that about him. Allan's bold, y'see? And strong. And brave. I like that.

I always wondered what he liked in me. I might never know, I've never had the courage ta ask him. Guess I've been scared about what he'd say. Silly, I know, he was the one ta decide we was together anyway. He's like that.

Oh, you wanted ta know about when I fell in love with Al? … Okay. Sit tight, I'll tell ya.

We was on the _Karaboudjan_. That's when I met- what? What's a Karaboudjan? It's the ship I used ta work on. Hush- That's when I met Allan. Ta be honest, at first I didn't like 'im. Thought he was too rough and too mean. I resented him for it- yes, yes, I know, he's like that now, be quiet.

I've always been a sort of jumpy guy, dunno why, just have. I was lookin' in the mirror at my scar and Allan came up behind me. I saw him in the mirror and jumped. He looked real worried 'bout some'fin, but I couldn't figure out what.

Then he asked, "Tom, what'd you get that scar from? Someone hit you?" He was worried about me!

I told him, "It happened years ago, don't worry too much about it." I kinda liked that he was worried, so I didn't tell him all of what happened- Where did I get the scar? Be quiet, do you want ta hear the story or not? He dropped the subject after that. He left me alone ta go do some'fin for the Captain. I felt a little sad. I wanted him ta stay and be worried. That's when I realized I didn't hate him like I thought I did.

Then, by some miracle, the Captain started having us work togetha. Instead of havin' Allan do stuff on his own, Captain made me help. That's when we got ta know each otha the most. Allan and I spent a lot of time togeva outside of work, too. When we made port and had some time ta ourselves, Allan and I always stuck around each otha. We became good friends then.

I remember it like it was yesterday. We was talking ta Pedro and Ernie 'bout some girl Jumbo had the hots for. Allan was makin' fun of the things Jumbo said. He was sayin' things in a girly voice like "I can never keep me mind off of her!" and "She's the apple of me lonely soul!" and we laughed 'cause Jumbo never got the sayin' right. He was spinnin' 'round and pretendin' ta be lovestruck and actin' like a fool.

I kinda realized that what we was makin' fun of Jumbo for was stuff I felt, too. Allan and I met eyes for a moment and then Al kept jokin' around. I took a couple'a steps back an' bumped into the Captain. We stared at each otha for a moment and he gave me this kinda knowin' grin and walked away.

He musta known then that I liked Allan. He made us work togetha more. We got closer and closer and then I noticed Allan actin' different, too.

He would brush up against me a lot. I thought it was an accident, but now I dunno. He would stand closer ta me and sometimes make small talk, which he never did before. It used ta be that if I tried ta start small talk he would grunt at me or some'fin. Now he was startin' it.

He would ask about my day or how I slept. Then he started askin' about other things. We really got ta know about each otha then. We knew about each otha's childhoods and such. I still hadn't caught on ta how he felt about me.

There were nights when I stayed awake 'cause all I could think about was Allan. I'd really fallen in love with him and there was no goin' back.

Finally, one day when we was workin' on some'fin the Captain wanted us ta get done, Allan put his arm around me and said, "I think it's about time we started some'fin."

I had no idea what he was gettin' on about, so I just sorta stared at him.

He looked at me and said "I like you, Tom. A lot."

Then I realized what he meant and my heart started beatin' real fast and I started sweatin'. I said, "Me, too."

And then he laughed. We was together afta that. It was just like that, Allan decided we should be togetha so we was. And we have been ever since!

What? You say that's weird? Hey, there ain't no'fin weird 'bout that! We just two men who love each otha and Al was brave enough to start the relationship! If it had all been up ta me, we would still be gettin' through the story!

What? Yes, yes, I know. We do love each otha, no matter what. That's what I love 'bout Al. He loves me and ain't afraid ta admit it.


End file.
